End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more detachable displays, more peripherals, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is to connect a multitude of devices to an electronic device. In many instances, each of the devices have single purpose unique connectors to connect the device to the electronic device and one connector may not operate or function as another connector. For example, a universal serial bus (USB) connector is different than a display High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connector. Hence, there is a challenge in providing an electronic device that allows for a unified connector that can support multiple devices.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.